


How I Accidentally Got Myself Kidnapped by the Winter Soldier

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Because she's not really the brightest witch of her age and is too nosy for her own good, Hermione gets into a spot of trouble.





	How I Accidentally Got Myself Kidnapped by the Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!   
> Square I1: "His blue eyes had more darkness than any brown eyes I had ever seen before." -Pinterest

 

His eyes were the most wonderful shade of blue, just short of the moonlight blue of the wolfsbane potion, but as light as a summer's sky. When he looked my way though, they appeared darker than any brown eyes I had ever seen before, so full of pain and loss, they made my heart ache and my hands reach for him.

Of course, me being a perfect stranger, it was perfectly understandable that he had put me in a headlock and spirited me away in a dark alley. I should have known better than to touch someone who was obviously suffering from severe PTSD since I worked with them at St Mungo's on a daily basis. Brightest witch of my age, pff.

“Who are you? SHIELD? Hydra?”

I tried to answer, but only a squeak made it passed my lips and I tried to pull his arm away from my trachea. Might as well try to lift a mountain. His arm was as hard as rock, as if he had been partially petrified. Now, he had me truly curious. Seeming to understand my desperate attempt to breathe, he relaxed his hold.

“I'm Hermione.”

“Hermione?”

He scowled, his eyes darkening further.

“That's my name. Hermione Granger.”

“I don't care. Who do you work for?”

“The hospital. I'm a healer. I work with people who have suffered like you are. I saw you and I thought…”

“You think you can help me?” he scoffed as if I was a silly little girl playing doctor.

“I happen to be very good at what I do.”

I kept my chin up, daring him to mock me again and not caring one whit if I looked like a snooty know-it-all. I  _ was _ that good. The best.

“We'll see about that,” he said and carried me away into the night.


End file.
